


Get on with it!

by ColourShot



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Hickies, I have no excuse for this, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rick really needs to stop lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourShot/pseuds/ColourShot
Summary: Rick needs to convince Mike and Vyvyan that he’s definitely spent the night with a girl...he just doesn’t have any proof.Luckily Neil is there to help...if a little reluctantly.
Relationships: Neil Wheedon Watkins Pye/Rick (Young Ones)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Get on with it!

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely turned out longer that I intended...
> 
> I seem to enjoy putting these bastards in awkward positions. I hope you enjoy reading about them!

“Uh...Rick?”

“Yes, Neil?”

“I’m, like, starting to have second thoughts about this.” Neil sat back on his haunches, avoiding Rick’s disbelieving gaze. 

“ _Are you kidding me?_ ” Rick sounded annoyed. “Cause it’s not bloody well funny if you are, matey.” 

“It’s just…” Neil trailed off, trying to remember how the hell he’d gotten in this position in the first place.

It had been Ricks fault, a rather spectacular bit of bragging on his part. He’d managed to “convince” Mike and Vyvyan that he’d spent a saucy night with a bird. They naturally hadn’t believed him and when they asked for proof, Rick had panicked. 

“ _Just exactly w-what kind of pwoof do you want?! Pervy!_ ”

And that’s how Neil had gotten involved. Rick had rather promptly ran out of the room, dragging Neil along with him.

“ _Look, will you just...help me out with this?_ ” The poet haphazardly stumbled his way through his sentences, trying to ask Neil to...well…

“ _Like, on the neck? Are you sure-_ ”

“ _Yes! Keep your bloody voice down, hippie. Just...come on!_ ”

So that was how Neil had ended up on Rick’s bed, looming over the poet who was now looking at him, rather enraged. 

“It’s just...what? Ruddy hell **what?!** ” Rick’s voice interrupted Neil’s impromptu flashback. The man swatted the hippie slightly, trying to get him to answer. 

“I’m just not, like, sure this is such a good idea anymore.” Neil began to fidget with his hands slightly, he wasn’t exactly jumping at the opportunity to do _this._ Rick’s expression turned more sour (if that was even possible).

“You can’t be serious!” Rick hissed, grabbing Neil by the shirt and pulling him forward. “You better be bloody well joking or I’m gonna make you wish you were!” Rick looked rather ridiculous, threatening Neil from his position. He wasn’t intimidating at the best of times but certainly not now, as he lay on his bed, red faced and a rather angry scowl beginning to take form. Still, Neil seemed convinced, struggling out of Rick’s grip and nodding. He went to pick up Rick’s arm before the poet stopped him. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing with _that?_ ” Rick asked pointedly. Neil made a sort of biting gesture with his mouth before Rick stopped him again. “Not on my _arm_ you...you bloody hippie!” It wasn’t exactly the most creative of insults but Rick was starting to feel rather desperate. “I can’t ruddy well say ‘Oh yes I had a fantastic night with some girlie, here look, she bit me on the _arm!_ ’ can I?” Neil didn’t say anything, settling for just shaking his head. “N-Now...do it pwoperly, just like we discussed…” Rick swallowed rather hard after that, he was nervous himself.

“Rick…?” Neil’s whiny tone sounded again and Rick felt as if he might just throttle the hippie right then and there. He almost didn’t want to dignify it with a response.

“ **What?** ”

“Uh...I really don’t think I can, like, do this…”

“ _Why not?_ ” Came Rick’s almost exhausted but very much enraged response. The poet sounded close to losing it.

“Well, I’m, like, a vegetarian, right? I think biting people is against my principles.” Neil hadn’t given up on insisting that he _really_ couldn’t go through with this, even if Rick looked like he was going to bloody well thrash him. 

“W-” Rick started, taking a moment to regain his composure before he rather quickly lost it again. “ _Well,_ you’re lucky I’m not asking you to ruddy well _eat_ me, aren’t you?!” Rick’s voice was reaching a new pitch. “NOW STOP BLUMMIN’ WELL MESSING ABOUT AND BITE ME ON THE NECK RWIGHT BLOODY NOW!” Rick exploded before immediately regretting his unplanned outburst. 

The poet screwed his eyes shut, not daring to look up at Neil. His face was flushing so terribly that Rick felt as if he was about to pass out. Lord knows who had just heard that exclamation and whether or not they were stomping up the stairs right now to figure out what the hell was going on.

But no one came and remarkably, Rick did _not_ pass out. He finally worked up the courage to crack open an eye, certainly not expecting to be greeted by Neil’s face. Especially not so close to his own. Rick produced an odd squeaking noise before scrabbling backwards - managing to bash his head up against the end of his bed. Neil looked confused. 

“I thought you, like, wanted me to-”

“Yes, yes! No need to r-repeat it!” God knows everyone else in the sharehouse had probably heard them already. “I just didn’t expect you to be so close all of sudden.” Neil just frowned in response.

“This isn’t exactly fair, right? I feel like you’re just trying to trick me…” Neil mumbled. It was Rick’s turn to look confused. Neil took the hint to go on. “Well first it’s ‘bite me’ and now you’re, like, injuring yourself trying to get away from me.” _Oh brilliant._ If Rick had known the hippie was going to get his ego involved in this, he wouldn’t have bloody asked Neil for his help. But he had and now he _had_ to go through with it. What else could he do? Go downstairs and admit to Mike and Vyvyan that he’d been lying? No thanks, Rick would rather die.

“I was just surprised, that’s all.” Despite everything, the poet’s tone was rather calm. Although the calmness was quickly discarded as he barked the next request. “Now, **get on with it,** will you?” Neil nodded, trying this whole thing again, actually focusing on the correct area this time.

And Rick didn’t dash away, despite how much of him _really_ wanted to. It wasn’t long before Neil was looming over him again. Rick was just about to remark on how the bastard was getting his stupid long hair in his face before- 

“Neil! Don’t put your knee ther-” Rick was cut off by a few shuffling movements from the hippie and quick “hm?” Rick gritted his teeth. “Y-You’re putting pwessure on my…” Rick didn’t want to say it and hated how utterly childish that sentence sounded coming out of his mouth. Neil didn’t seem to quite understand. Rick had to get him to move before the poet made any noises he’d regret. “Look, just move your bloody knee!” Rick attempted to push Neil slightly, to prove his point. A look of sudden realisation crossed the hippies face before he immediately moved, trying his best not to accidently _kick_ Rick in his haste. He settled for awkwardly transitioning his legs onto the outside of Rick’s body, half squishing the poet, who all the while couldn’t stop thinking about how awful Neil was at all of this...whatever _this_ actually was.

“This isn’t very romantic is it…” Rick mumbled, a sentence that had very much meant to have stayed _in his head._ Neil stopped again.

“Is it...is it, like, meant to be?” 

“NO! I- Hah, I mean-” Rick let out a nervous snort, beginning his usual scrabble for an excuse. “I just meant, I feel prwetty bloody bad for any girlfriend you’ll have...which you probably won’t have one anyway since you’re such a smelly hippie!” Rick thought it was a rather inspired piece of bullshit on his part but Neil didn’t seem overly convinced. He decided against starting an argument when in this position though. The hippie perhaps felt a _little_ too overjoyed watching Rick’s expression change from smugness to embarrassment as he leaned in, fingers ghosting over Rick’s neck - the poet shuddering in response.

“ _S-Stop staring at me, pervy._ ” Rick whispered, barely attempting to sound even a little bit convincing. Neil averted his gaze, per Rick’s request and began to make a move towards Rick’s neck.

“Just, promise me you won’t, like, freak out when I actually do this.” Neil wanted to make sure that Rick didn’t decide to knock him out in a panic induced frenzy. Rick nodded, lightly swatting him on the arm, although rather weakly. 

“Yes, yes, I won’t. Rweally, I’m not _that_ potty.” Neil wasn’t so sure about that. “Now, please hurry up, I begin to worry that we might be interrupted if we take any- OH” Rick shot up, bumping into Neil’s body, who remained unmoved. The hippie was _biting_ him! He was really doing it, jesus, oh god, oh dear, ruddy hell!-

Rick let out a low sort of groan, immediately regretting doing so but Neil didn’t really seem to mind. In fact Neil mumbled something, something that was muffled by the whole...his mouth being on Rick’s neck thing. Just when it felt like the biting was going to become too much, the hippie’s teeth disappeared, replaced by a sort of...sucking. Rick was finding it harder and harder to remember why he’d asked for this in the first place, what the _actual_ reason for this was. His head was swimming and his face felt as if it was burning. He was starting to realise (much to his horror) that he didn’t hate how the hippie above him smelled like dirt and old lentils, how he didn’t completely despise the thought of being around him anymore, how he didn’t shudder at the idea of doing this again…

Actually maybe Rick _was_ that potty. He certainly felt so. Before Rick could continue his internal crisis, Neil drew away - a blush of his own spreading across his face. Neil looked at Rick, finding it hard not to smile at the sight before him. For once, Rick looked genuinely disarmed, his mouth was very slightly hanging open as a rather furious blush bloomed on his cheeks - now with a mark on his neck to match. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Neil rather hurriedly got off Rick, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

Whatever they’d just had, had been broken. They were back to _them_ now.

Rick cleared his throat, sitting up and very deliberately _not_ looking at Neil. Neil didn’t seem to take much notice, he was preoccupied with being _very_ fascinated by the floor. In fact if Rick could have stood to look at the hippie for an extended period of time, he would have sworn the man was trying to hide behind his hair. Rick’s hand went to his neck, rubbing the spot where Neil had bit him. He jumped up, rushing to his mirror. Bloody hell!

“It worked!” Rick exclaimed, grinning and completely forgetting the position he’d just been in. He turned to Neil, still smiling. Neil nodded, still attempting to hide although it was a rather pointless endeavor. Rick turned back to the mirror, excitedly looking at the mark turn red. Although he couldn’t _quite_ shake the thoughts that accompanied him as he looked at it, those thoughts about the exact person who had _just_ given it to him. Those thoughts were beginning to make the poet feel a little lightheaded. _Just great, really brilliant!_ Was this going to happen every single time he looked at it? He bloody well hoped not, this whole thing may have invited more trouble that he’d been looking for. 

“Can I, like, go now?” Neil broke Rick’s rumination.

“Oh, sure. I-In...in fact, go on, get out of my room!” Rick attempted to regain some of his usual fire but it didn’t quite work. Though as Neil went to leave, Rick found himself stopping him. “I-” God what the hell was Rick going to say? “What do you think, shirt open o-or closed?” He gestured to the hickey. That certainly hadn’t been the big emotional spiel Rick _thought_ he should be going on but he didn’t really care. Neil thought for a few seconds, moving to adjust Rick’s shirt. Did the hippie really have to stare at him, though? He’d never noticed how _piercing_ Neil’s eyes were until now. Though Rick supposed he’d never spent much time longingly looking into them (and he wasn’t about to start). 

“Um, I think that looks good...” Neil had finished fiddling with Rick’s shirt, it was now lying open, just enough to display the mark. “I, like, assume that’s what you wanted, the guys to see it…” He trailed off again. Rick nodded. Right yes. That _had_ been the point. Rick was dead set on that _staying_ the point as well. So the sooner they got out of his room, the better.

Neil didn’t protest much as Rick shoved him out of his room, he followed shortly after, shutting his door rather forcefully. The poet seemed glad that it was over and as far as he was concerned, he’d pulled off this entire lie without a hitch. _He was choosing to ignore the feelings he’d been having about Neil._

That victorious feeling lasted a good few seconds before it was shattered by the sound of Vyvyan’s boots on the stairs.

“What in the bloody hell have you two girlies been up to? I haven’t seen you all ni-” Vyvyan didn’t bother finishing his sentence. He took one look at Rick and Neil, the hickey on Rick’s neck and grinned. 

“ **Ah.** ” Was all Rick could say. 

“Neil’s not a girl, Rick. I know he looks an awful lot like one but-”

“I KNOW!” Rick looked at the floor again, stopping Neil before he could complain about Vyvyan saying he looked like a girl. “Just...don’t tell Mike. _Please_ ” Bloody hell this was humiliating, not only had he been _caught_ , he was now begging the punk.

“I think Mike might have a pretty bloody good idea of what you two were doing, considering the racket you were making, poof.” For once, Vyvyan’s insult wasn’t misplaced. Rick’s face was burning yet again. He opened his mouth, letting out a rather weak exclamation. 

“ _Oh ruddy hell!_ ”


End file.
